wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 11, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The September 11, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 11, 2018 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. Episode summary Charlotte Flair vs Sonya Deville Five days before she defends her SmackDown Women’s Championship against former best friend Becky Lynch at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event, Charlotte Flair strapped in to prove a point to The Irish Lass Kicker by taking on the fiery Sonya Deville on SmackDown LIVE. Flair and Deville duked it out while Mandy Rose watched on from ringside. Despite Mandy attempting to trip The Queen, Charlotte maintained her focus and withstood Sonya’s explosive strikes before trapping The Jersey Devil in the Figure-Eight Leglock for the tapout victory. The Queen couldn’t celebrate for long, however, as she was suddenly ambushed by a mysterious assailant during her walk back up the ramp. The “fan” soon revealed herself to be Becky Lynch, who delivered several punishing haymakers before trapping the titleholder in the excruciating Dis-arm-her. Over the past several weeks, the opportunistic Irish Lass Kicker has been seeking any advantage possible heading into to Sunday’s title bout. And tonight? She succeeded. Rusev Day vs The Bar With both teams having reached this destination by winning Triple Threat Tag Team Matches, Rusev Day and The Bar collided on SmackDown LIVE for the opportunity to challenge The New Day for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles this Sunday at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event. While The New Day provided commentary from their specially designated table, Rusev & Aiden English and Sheamus & Cesaro engaged in a brutal battle for the championship opportunity. Rusev & English continued their recent resurgence and stayed on the same page in the face of The Bar’s barbaric offense. In the pivotal moments, Rusev appeared to be worse for wear and right in the line of fire for Sheamus’ Brogue Kick. However, Sheamus instead drilled English with the devastating maneuver when The Drama King shoved his partner out of the way and absorbed the blow. Rusev, the legal man, took advantage by catching The Celtic Warrior with a Machka Kick to claim the victory and a championship match this Sunday for Rusev Day. R-Truth vs Andrade "Cien" Almas Andrade “Cien” Almas and Zelina Vega took great exception to R-Truth when he mused that he was now on a “winning streak” after defeating The Miz last week, prompting this contest on SmackDown LIVE. With his WWE Mixed Match Challenge partner Carmella in his corner (the two seemed to squash their beef last week), Truth and Almas went toe-to-toe in a contest that saw both Superstars find pockets of offense. In the height of the action, Carmella pulled Zelina out of the ring while she and Andrade did their signature pose, but the ruckus allowed Almas to slip behind Truth and roll him up with a handful of tights (unbeknownst to the ref) for a controversial victory. Brie Bella vs Maryse Brie Bella and Maryse took centerstage just days before they teamed up with their husbands Daniel Bryan and The Miz in Mixed Tag Team action at the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event this Sunday. Set to compete in her first singles match in seven years, Maryse seemed hesitant to engage with Brie, constantly stalling and bailing from the squared circle. Finally, Brie grabbed the microphone, called Miz’s Mrs. a coward and goaded her to get into the ring. However, The A-Lister (who was at ringside, along with Bryan) took great exception to Brie calling his wife a coward. An irate Miz ranted that The “Yes!” Couple would have to wait until the WWE Hell in a Cell pay-per-view event to see them again. Miz & Maryse began to take off, but Brie ran down Maryse and brought her back to the ring. After each Superstar landed a few haymakers, Brie trapped Maryse in the “Yes!” Lock, but Miz grabbed Brie’s leg and yanked her out of the ring to give Bella the disqualification win. The “Yes!” Man immediately pounced on his rival and started raining fists on The A-Lister. With The Beard continuing to hammer away, Miz tossed Bryan out of the ring right onto an unsuspecting Brie outside. The chaos would continue with Maryse and Brie brawling once again, and Brie soon claimed the upper hand. Left alone with a furious Bryan and Brie, Miz caught another right hand from Brie Mode before Bryan clotheslined him out of the ring… and this was just a small taste of what’s to come on Sunday. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Sonya Deville (w/ Mandy Rose) by submission * Tag Team Match: Rusev Day (Rusev & Aiden English) (w/ Lana) defeated The Bar (Sheamus & Cesaro) * Singles Match: Andrade “Cien” Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated R-Truth (w/ Carmella) * Singles Match: Brie Bella (w/ Daniel Bryan) vs. Maryse (w/ The Miz) ended in a No Contest Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Brie Bella Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maryse Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes